Is This Really the End?
by SilentOokami
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were in the Makai for a couple years for mission. But what happened to Ningenkai while they were gone? KuramaxJenn(OC) HieixKeannae(OC)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own YuYu Hakusho I only own Jenn and my friend owns Keannae. Hey, she said I could put her in.  
  
~~~~~~~Is This Really the End?~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had left to the Makai for a mission from Koenma. Koenma had said that mission would take a long time until it was completed.  
  
Kuwabara was not to go since he was completely human. And he said it would be best for him to stay anyway so he could spend more time with Yukina, which Hiei did not like. So Kuwabara stayed in Ningenkai with Yukina.  
  
Keannae was asked to come, but when they told her that the mission would take a long time to be finished, she refused because her mom would miss her and not want to be alone. So she stayed in Ningenkai with her mother.  
  
And Jenn, too, was asked to come, but said she couldn't. Shiori would be wondering where Kurama had gone, so she would have to stay and cover for Kurama and give Shiori company. So she stayed in Ningenkai with Kurama's mother.  
  
A couple years have passed after that day. But who knew how many years. Time was either slow or fast. No one knew what happened to the three boys who left for a mission, except their friends. Their friends had to tell lies or make excuses. The boys had promised to send letters or contact them in anyway possible, but didn't. No letters were delivered, no calls were made. Nothing. No one knew if the boys were alive...or dead. Or if they'd ever come back or not. But their friends had faith. Their friends knew they were alive and will return.  
  
A couple more years had passed, but the boys were still gone. Many "events" happened. And people got older, and many people died. No letters, no calls. Nothing. The boys' friends still had faith. They still thought the boys would come back, even if many years had passed. But one of them finally gave up. She had lost her faith and walked away.  
  
Another year passed by, and still...nothing. More events had happened, and more people had died. The boys' friends still faith that they would come back, but their faith was slowly fading away. One of their friends stood in one spot and refused to leave it. But it cost her something. Something she was willing to pay only if she could stay in that one spot and wait.  
  
Two years passed. The boys were still gone. Their friends decided to give up, except one. She encouraged the others to keep their faith. The boys would come. But because of that, one of their friends were taken away and was never to be seen again.  
  
Three years passed. Still, the boys were gone. Four more people were the ones who had faith. But one of them refused to leave their spot. That year, an army of demons came by their homes and attacked. Three people were the only ones to defend their homes, but one could not fight. She was told to go and find shelter where no one would be able to find her. She was not to get out of her hiding place until she was sure that it was safe to come out. He didn't want her to get hurt...since they were married. While fighting the army of demons, one of them died, leaving only one left to fight. She had lost all her faith and courage while fighting, she dragged her friend's dead body and buried it someplace where he wouldn't be bothered and could rest in peace. Then ran off and hid away from everyone...and light.  
  
The army had won and took over. But after a year or two, they abandoned the town since they said it was all wrecked up, but it was like that because of them. The boys still weren't home. The girl came out from her hiding place, stepping into the light, but was afraid. She then knew she had to get back her courage, but she wasn't sure about her faith. She had to protect herself, and every other living soul that was left with her. And there were very few. She changed her form and fought any trespassers and strangers who went by her home, good and evil. She said she would recognize one of her friends if they came by, but none had. Not even the one who was to find shelter came back. Then she realized...she was the last of her team...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makai = Demon World  
  
I know, I know. It's kinda weird. Please review! And please, no flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own YuYu Hakusho I only own Jenn and Neko and my friend owns Keannae.  
  
~~~~~~~Is This Really the End?~~~~~~~ Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, man, oh man, it's great to go back!"  
  
"I know. I wonder how the others would react if they saw us."  
  
"I wonder if the baka took care of my sister."  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were leaving the Makai to go back to Ningenkai and greet their friends. Kurama was walking in the lead. Yusuke and Hiei were in the back. Yusuke was teasing Hiei about Kuwabara marrying Yukina. Kurama stopped suddenly, causing Yusuke to bump into him, and Hiei watching Yusuke fall to the ground.  
  
"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted while getting back up. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Ou...our...our h-homes..."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei looked up and gasped. Instead of seeing many houses and buildings and people walking around, they saw bricks and stones, and broken pieces of buildings and houses on the ground. There was no car or any other vehicle on the street. No one was walking on the roads or sidewalks or anywhere. From what they saw, it looked as if there really was no one else there.  
  
"Wha-What h-h-happened...?" Yusuke stuttered.  
  
"I don't know!" Hiei said.  
  
Kurama looked around at the place in horror. He, Yusuke, and Hiei had not changed, but their homes and friends had. How long had it been since they left? He was sure they were gone for only a couple months. Or was it longer?  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama said, "how long have we been gone?"  
  
"I don't know," Yusuke said. "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "I didn't really care about keeping track of how long we've been gone."  
  
"We have to look for the others," Kurama said seriously. He sniffed the air, hoping he would find Jenn's, his mother's, or any of his friends' scent, but was unsuccessful. He sighed and looked back at Hiei. "Do you think you could use your Jagan eye to find someone?"  
  
Hiei nodded. He took off his bandana, and his Jagan eye opened. It glowed red and looked around. After a while, it stopped glowing. "No one," he said.  
  
Yusuke looked around. "I can't see anyone either. Guess we better look around, huh? Follow me!" Yusuke began walking and Kurama and Hiei followed him.  
  
"Do you even know where we're going?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nope! No idea!" Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama and Hiei sighed, but continued following him.  
  
"Hm?" Yusuke stopped walking. Kurama and Hiei did the same. "I think I saw something move," Yusuke said, looking around.  
  
Kurama sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent, but wasn't really sure. Hiei had covered his Jagan with his bandana and looked around. He and Kurama didn't sense anything, though. But Yusuke did.  
  
"Hiei, look out!"  
  
Hiei quickly looked around and saw something jump out of the shadows and pounce at him. He was about to jump away, but whoever it was was now on top of him. The person was wearing a black cloak and had a hood on, so the face wasn't visible. Whoever it was looked like he wanted to kill Hiei. The only thing that was visible were his fangs.  
  
Hiei was about to draw his sword, but Kurama had pulled a rose from his hair and turned it into a whip. He whipped the one who was on top of Hiei, but he jumped off so Hiei was the one would get whipped. Hiei quickly rolled out of the way.  
  
"Watch it!" he shouted at Kurama.  
  
"Sorry!" Kurama apologized.  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke used his technique and hit the hooded figure. He hit the wall and fell to the ground. His hood fell off, but his hair covered his face. Wait...Her hair covered her face.  
  
"That's a girl!" Yusuke yelled in surprise.  
  
The girl's hair was long, like it wasn't cut for a very long time, and was light blue. On top of her head were blue cat ears. And from under her cloak, there was a tail.  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama ran over to the girl. Hiei moved some of the girl's hair away from her face and behind her ears.  
  
"Keannae!" Hiei gasped.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke just stared at the girl. "Keannae?" the two asked. "She looks older."  
  
Hiei gently shook her awake. She let out a groan and opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything because everything was blurry. But when the person in front of her became clear, she gasped.  
  
"H...Hiei...?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's me..." Hiei whispered back to her.  
  
Keannae's eyes became teary. She hugged Hiei and cried. "Hiei! It's really you! I thought you'd never come back!"  
  
"Uh..." Hiei hugged her back, blushing.  
  
"Hey, Keannae..."  
  
Keannae looked at who was behind Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama. She stopped hugging Hiei, got off the ground, and walked over to Yusuke, and hugged him.  
  
"Yusuke..." she whimpered. "You guys scared me..."  
  
"Uh..." Yusuke looked at Keannae in confusion.  
  
"Keannae," Kurama said, "could you tell us why you did that?"  
  
Keannae stopped hugging Yusuke and looked at Kurama. "Attacking you guys?" she asked. "Sorry about that. Come with me. Then I'll explain everything...no matter how much I don't want to..." Keannae began to walk.  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama followed her.  
  
"Could you tell us what happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Sure," Keannae answered, still walking. She stopped in front of a two- story house. "We're here." Keannae walked into the house. The boys followed her.  
  
"Neechan!" A little girl with gold hair and blue eyes ran up to Keannae and jumped in her arms. Keannae caught her and hugged her.  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama stared at the little girl and Keannae in confusion. "Sister?" the all said in unison.  
  
Keannae looked back at the boys, still holding the little girl, and smiled. "I told you I'll explain everything. Follow me." She continued walking down one of the halls, still carrying the girl. She opened one of the doors and went in. The boys went in also. Keannae placed the girl on the bed and sat with her.  
  
"Sit on the couch," Keannae said to the boys.  
  
The boys sat on the couch. "Okay, Keannae," Yusuke said, "who is that? Why'd she call you sister?"  
  
"Her?" Keannae pointed to the girl that was sitting with her on the bed. "She's Neko. Well, that's her nickname. And she is not my sister, but she just likes to call me her sister."  
  
"What's her real name?" Kurama asked. "Is she a demon?"  
  
"We don't know her real name," Keannae said sadly. "She said she doesn't remember her real name, so that's why we call her Neko. And no, she's not a demon, she's a human."  
  
"Why is she with you? And who's 'we'?"  
  
"'We' are the ones who have no more homes. And there are very few of us. This whole house is what gives us shelter. Neko's is one of those who lost their homes. I found her and took care of her."  
  
The boys nodded. "Keannae," Kurama said, "could you tell us what happened while we were gone? And what happened to the others?"  
  
Keannae looked away. Neko sat on her lap, and Keannae hugged her. "Well..." Keannae said. "Do I really have to tell you?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Keannae sighed. "Okay...Well, when you guys left, we didn't feel... complete. Or, right. We just didn't feel right without you. But we waited, and we waited, and we waited. A couple years passed, you guys are still not here. You guys didn't even contact us!  
  
"Then we wait a couple more years. Shizuru is waiting with Jenn, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and me. But then Shizuru just tells us to give up 'cause you guys are dead, but we still have faith. So Shizuru just...walked away...  
  
"Then another year passed by. And, Kurama...Your mother...died of an illness..."  
  
"What...?" Kurama stared at Keannae in horror. "But..."  
  
"It was an illness that she carried a couple years after you left...She thought you were dead, and she kept mourning your death, no matter how hard Jenn tried to calm her! Shiori had enough...She just...died.  
  
"That same year...She stood in front of your house and waited there. She refused to move from that spot. Then these people came by. Jenn was the only one who was living in your house, so she was to pay for it. She didn't have much money though, and she didn't know where you and your mom put the money to pay for your house was. The house was destroyed, but Jenn still stayed in her spot, the spot that was in front of your house. She stayed there, not wanting to move. She didn't eat a thing unless Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, or I brought it to her. One day, she refused to eat, then...she died. She had asked us to bury her body in that spot and to leave this envelope taped on top of her coffin..."  
  
Kurama just stared at Keannae, not believing what she had said. But it was true. It was no lie...  
  
"Jenn said her ghost would haunt the place your house use to be," Keannae said. "She said that when you come back, she'd see you there..."  
  
Kurama didn't want to move. He just closed his eyes, doing his best to hold back his tears. But nothing...nothing worked. He began to cry.  
  
"Then after two years, we were ready to give up hope. But Yukina told us to have faith. That we must still believe that you guys would come back. Then Keiko decided to go to her house, just for a while to see how everything was doing. And I think that on her way back, something happened to her. She was never seen again..."  
  
Yusuke was struck with horror. "No...Keiko..." Yusuke put his face in his hands and did his best not to cry. "Dammit...Keiko..."  
  
Keannae continued. "Two years...you guys aren't back. Kuwabara and Yukina get married."  
  
"What?!" Hiei shouted, scaring Neko a bit. "I'm going to kill that baka for marrying my sister!"  
  
"I don't think you could do that," Keannae said. "One year...You guys still aren't here. An army of demons suddenly come by and attacks our homes. Only Kuwabara and I could protect them. Kuwabara had told Yukina to look for shelter so she wouldn't get hurt...or killed. So Yukina ran off and hid somewhere. Kuwabara and I fought the demons until we had enough. Kuwabara died an honorable death in battle...By saving my life...He even saved Yukina's life...  
  
"I was the only one left. And I knew I couldn't fight them all. So I dragged Kuwabara's body somewhere I thought no one would come to. I buried his body there and ran off. I hid. I was afraid to go back out and fight. So...I stayed in the shadows...I hid there and waited for Yukina...but she never came back..."  
  
Hiei was the one who felt like he wanted to cry now. His sister...dead. His sister's savior...dead. There was no way he could repay the savior. The one he treated like dirt, was the one who saved his sister's life.  
  
"I didn't even tell her..." Hiei said to himself. "...who I am...And I didn't even thank Kuwabara, her savior...for keeping her happy..."  
  
Black tears began to roll down Hiei's cheeks and turn into black gems. "Damn, Hiei..." Hiei coughed. "Why didn't you tell her...Why didn't you thank him..."  
  
Keannae looked away and continued. "The demons had left our home since they said that it was nothing but rocks. But they were why our homes were now like this. When I was sure they were all gone, I came out of my hiding place. There were very few lives left. Even a house can shelter us all. Then I decided that...Since I was the strongest out of everyone else left, I was to protect them...So I changed into my other form.  
  
"Many people thought I was an angel for the heavens to protect them, so I let them believe what they wanted to believe. But after a while, I told them I was a cat demon who had lost all her friends and was now alone, but they still said I was an angel who would live on forever.  
  
"Even if many years have passed, you guys must wonder how I still look young. I'm a demons...But I wonder...You guys are in human form...How do you guys look so young?"  
  
The boys had wiped away their tears. Yusuke shrugged. "I...I don't know how we still look like this. But it only felt like a couple months when we were in the Makai."  
  
"No wonder why," Hiei said as calmly as he could.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes, I just remembered. Ningenkai's time goes faster than the Makai's time. A couple days could be a couple weeks. A couple weeks, a couple months. And a couple months could be a couple years..."  
  
Keannae nodded. "So that's why you guys are still young." She chuckled. "I'm even older than Yusuke..."  
  
"What?!" Yusuke shouted, making Neko, who was still sitting on Keannae's lap, jump. "How long were we gone?"  
  
Keannae sighed. "I don't know exactly...but I know...over forty years..."  
  
The boys looked at her in shock. More than forty years...That's how long they've been gone?  
  
"Keannae..." Kurama said. "Could you tell us...where our friends have been buried?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ningenkai = Human World  
  
Okay...It's getting weirder huh? Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei...crying. Weird. Well, just to say, Yusuke and Keannae are half brother and sister. But Yusuke doesn't know that. Only Keannae does. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own YuYu Hakusho I only own Jenn and Neko and my friend owns Keannae.  
  
~~~~~~~Is This Really the End?~~~~~~~ Chapter 3  
  
Keannae had led Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke to their friends' grave. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, had also been buried. But their graves didn't have their bodies. Who knew if they were dead or alive.  
  
Kurama had placed flowers over their graves. He placed a picture of him and the others, and some flowers on Kuwabara's grave. He put a bouquet of roses on his mother's grave, and put a bouquet of roses, including the rose she gave him and the rose in his hair, on top of Jenn's grave. Shiori's and Jenn's graves were in different places. Shiori's was in a garden, and Jenn's was in front of where his house used to be, so he spent time near his mother's grave first, then Jenn's.  
  
Keiko and Atsuko's graves were side by side. Yusuke stood beside both of them. He had put roses and a picture of him and his mother on his mother's grave. And on Keiko's grave, he put a bouquet of different flowers. He kneeled beside both graves, thinking. Then he began cussing at himself for leaving two people he cared about...alone.  
  
When he went to Kuwabara's grave, he began talking like Kuwabara was still alive. "Let's just say...you finally beat me. You took care of these guys more than I did. Thanks..." He placed on top of Kuwabara's grave a drawing he made. On the drawing was a picture of Kuwabara defeating Yusuke in a fight.  
  
"I know, I know," Yusuke said. "Not that good. But take it, a'ight. I made it for you." Yusuke walked over to Shizuru's grave. "You were a good sister to him. Take care of him in heaven."  
  
Hiei was sitting beside Yukina's grave. He looked at the stone that had her name engraved in it. "Yukina..." Hiei whispered. He traced the letters of Yukina's name with his finger. He noticed Yukina's maiden name and surname wasn't engraved on it. He took out his sword. And engraved something in it.  
  
"Yukina..." he said. "I was the one you were looking for...I am your brother...But I wish I told you sooner. I wish I was there for you...Please...Forgive me..." Hiei took something out from his pocket and placed it on Yukina's grave. It were his tears. His tears he had cried while Keannae was telling what happened hardened and turned into Koorime gems. He shaped his tears into him and Yukina, hugging each other. "I am the brother you've been looking for...And I know that that's how you would look like...if you found out who I am..." He got up, and disappeared.  
  
Now it did not just say "Yukina" on the grave. But it now said "Yukina Jaganshi Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei was now at Kuwabara's grave. "Kuwabara..." Hiei said. "I...I want to thank you for watching Yukina. And thank you for making her happy too. If It weren't for you, I would've never seen her smile again...Hn. Thank you, Kuwabaka...Kuwabara. I shall repay you somehow when I see you again." He then ran off to Keannae.  
  
Kurama was sitting by Jenn's grave, looking at the tombstone. He looked at the roses he placed on her grave. The peteals were flying in the wind. "Jenn..." he whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving you...But thank you for taking care of my mother..." Kurama placed his hand on the tombstone. "But I wish I can give you more than just a 'thank you.' I want to give you more...You deserve more. So when I see you again, I promise, I will give you whatever you want. I'll give you anything. Anything..."  
  
"Kurama-kun!"  
  
Kurama turned around to see Neko running up to him. "Yes, Neko?"  
  
"Keannae-chan said that it's almost late. She wants everyone to go home now. And she wants you, Yusuke-kun, and Hiei-kun to come to her house and sleep there."  
  
Kurama nodded and got up. He said good bye to Jenn and followed Neko back to the house.  
  
"You know, Neko," Kurama said, "for a little girl, you speak very well."  
  
"Domo arigato, Kurama-kun," Neko said happily. "Keannae-chan thought me how to talk properly. But to tell the truth, I'm still learning. The other kids say that Keannae-chan is an angel from the heavens. But Keannae-chan said she's only a cat demon from the Makai."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Yes, that's true."  
  
"I'm gonna help Keannae-chan with cooking," Neko said. "She said it's not my turn to help her and te other adults make dinner, but she said I can help her make dessert!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Kurama asked. "Could you tell me what dessert would be?"  
  
Neko shook her head. "Nope! Keannae-chan said that dessert must always be a surprise! But she said it might make you happy...or sad..."  
  
Kurama then knew what the dessert would be. He didn't say anything else after that. He only followed Neko back to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko = Cat  
  
To tell you the truth, and it's kinda weird, but I cried while making this! Especially the part with Yusuke talking to Kuwabara (even if he's dead) and Hiei engraving Yukina's full name on her tombstone. But when he was apologizing to Kuwabara, I must admit, it was quite strange...  
  
But this is where you get to pick if Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke get to see their friends again, or their friends will remain dead. I konw, I couldn't pick between these two endings. One of my friends said it would be better if the ones who are dead get ressurected or something like that.  
  
If you just want them dead, not really a happy ending, go to chapter 4 (death)  
  
But if you think they should see the others again, go to chapter 4 (life) 


	4. Chapter 4 death

I don't own YuYu Hakusho I only own Jenn, Neko, Tori, Taka, and Washi and my friend owns Keannae. Oh, yeah, uh...Their friends are gonna remain dead.  
  
*sniff sniff* thank you Miss Sakuya Daidouji!!!  
  
~~~~~~~Is This Really the End?~~~~~~~ Chapter 4  
  
Everyone was back at the house, waiting for dinner to be served. Kurama was sitting quietly in one of the rooms. Yusuke and Hiei were with him in the room, too. Yusuke was practicing his fighting and Hiei was sittin at the windowsill. Kurama looked at the two and sighed. He didn't really like the silence.  
  
"We should be thankful about Keannae giving us the biggest room in the house," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke said, punching the air. "This room's bigger than her's."  
  
"Hn." Hiei stared out the window, looking out at the now deserted city. No buildings were left standing except the one they were in. Everything was deserted. No other living soul was around, except for the ones in the house they were in. Hiei sighed. He couldn't even jump from tree to tree anymore, since the trees had been cut down or burned down.  
  
Kurama then became quiet and just sat on his bed. There were three beds in the room. One for him, Yusuke, and Hiei. There was a table in the middle of the room, and also a couple pillows on the floor.  
  
"Wait..." he said. "Didn't Keannae say that Jenn asked them to tape an envelope on her coffin?"  
  
"Yes," Hiei said. "Let me guess, you want to know what's in that envelope?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "Please, excuse me. I'm going to see if Keannae has it." Kurama got off his bed and ran to the kitchen. He saw Keannae cooking with two other adults and a boy who looked about twelve..  
  
"Oh, hey, Kurama," Keannae said, smiling. "What do you need?"  
  
"I need to know if you have that envelope that you said Jenn asked youy to tape to her coffin."  
  
Keannae looked down at her cooking and thought. "I think so...I think it's in my room. Hey Tori. Think you could take over?"  
  
One of the adults nodded. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She stood in Keannae's place and stirred the cooking.  
  
"And Taka, make sure that Washi doesn't hurt himself with the knife," Keannae said, looking at the other adult, then at the boy. "Remember what happened last time when you weren't watching?"  
  
Taka had short black hair that reached behind his neck. His eyes were also black. Washi, the boy who looked about twelve, had brown hair that reached to his shoulder. His eyes were dark blue like Tori's.  
  
Keannae left the kitchen and told Kurama to follow her to her room.  
  
"Keannae," Kurama said, "those people there, were they one family?"  
  
"No," Keannae said. "Tori is Taka's wife. Washi is Tori's little brother. Tori and Taka help me watch everyone else here."  
  
Kurama frowned. It was like...Keannae was the one who had to watch all the orphans with Taka's and Tori's help.  
  
Keannae went into her room, Kurama followed. Keannae took something out from the drawers and gave it to Kurama. It was an envelope. One of those big, yellow envelopes. Kurama took it and was about to open it, but stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Keannae asked him.  
  
"What if Jenn didn't want me to open this?" he asked.  
  
"And what if she does?" Keannae said.  
  
Kurama looked back at the envelope. He could feel there was something in it.  
  
Keannae sighed. "Kurama..." she said. "I want to tell you something I told no one here...You see...Remember how Jenn wanted us to bury it with her? Well...the night after we buried her, I'm sure she entered my dreams. She told me to get the envelope out and give it to you."  
  
Kurama looked at Keannae. He could tell she wasn't lying, so he sighed and carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper. There was a picture on it. A picture of Jenn and his mother...There was something written under it.  
  
"'We Miss You'," Kurama said, reading what it said at the bottom. "This was supposed to be mailed to me..."  
  
"There's something written on the back," Keannae said.  
  
Kurama flipped the picture and saw a message on the back. He read it out loud. "Dear, Shuichi, you don't know how much we miss you! Spending more time with Shiori was fun! But not as fun without you...Come back soon! Love, Jenn.'"  
  
Keannae stared at Kurama, feeling sorry for him. "Kurama..."  
  
Kurama looked at what was written after that. Another message. This time from his mother. So he read it. "'Shuichi, Jenn and I miss you a lot! What was the name of your camp again? Jenn and I forgot. But do me a faovr, please come home soon! You don't know how much I've been missing you! And when I was busy, I heard no talking coming out from the other room. Usually, I'd hear you and Jennn talking, but today, I heard nothing. Jenn was just sitting on her futon, either doing homework or reading a book. I feel quite sorry for her...Especially after what I read what she wrote...So come back soon! Hugs and kisses, your mother.'"  
  
Kurama looked up at Keannae and smiled. "Thank you for giving this to me," he said.  
  
Keannae smiled. "No problem. Come on, I think dinner's ready." Keannae walked out of the room and back to the kitchen.  
  
Kurama stayed in the room though. He looked back down at the picture. He gasped and rubbed his eyes. He was sure he saw Jenn wink at him. He looked at the back again and saw that there was mre writing under his mother's writing.  
  
"'Just call me your Kanshisha Tenshi. Love you! Jenn aka Raimei.'"  
  
Kurama looked at the message and smiled. "Thank you, Jenn...my Kanshisha...my koibito..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tori = Bird  
  
Taka = Hawk  
  
Washi = Eagle  
  
Kanshisha Teshi = Guardian Angel  
  
Koibito = Lover; Girlfriend/Boyfriend  
  
Okay...I'm done! It wasn't that good, but I liked it! And so did Keannae. Do you? Please review! 


	5. Chapter 4 life

I don't own YuYu Hakusho I only own Jenn, Neko, Tori, Taka, Washi, and the time priestess and my friend owns Keannae. And um...In this chapter, they're gonna see their friends again.  
  
*sniff sniff* thank you Miss Sakuya Daidouji!!!  
  
~~~~~~~Is This Really the End?~~~~~~~ Chapter 4  
  
Everyone was back at the house, waiting for dinner to be served. Kurama was sitting quietly in one of the rooms. Yusuke and Hiei were with him in the room, too. Yusuke was practicing his fighting and Hiei was sittin at the windowsill. Kurama looked at the two and sighed. He didn't really like the silence.  
  
"We should be thankful about Keannae giving us the biggest room in the house," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke said, punching the air. "This room's bigger than her's."  
  
"Hn." Hiei stared out the window, looking out at the now deserted city. No buildings were left standing except the one they were in. Everything was deserted. No other living soul was around, except for the ones in the house they were in. Hiei sighed. He couldn't even jump from tree to tree anymore, since the trees had been cut down or burned down.  
  
Kurama then became quiet and just sat on his bed. There were three beds in the room. One for him, Yusuke, and Hiei. There was a table in the middle of the room, and also a couple pillows on the floor.  
  
"Wait..." he said. "Didn't Keannae say that Jenn asked them to tape an envelope on her coffin?"  
  
"Yes," Hiei said. "Let me guess, you want to know what's in that envelope?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "Please, excuse me. I'm going to see if Keannae has it." Kurama got off his bed and ran to the kitchen. He saw Keannae cooking with two other adults and a boy who looked about twelve..  
  
"Oh, hey, Kurama," Keannae said, smiling. "What do you need?"  
  
"I need to know if you have that envelope that you said Jenn asked you to tape to her coffin."  
  
Keannae looked down at her cooking and thought. "I think so...I think it's in my room. Hey Tori. Think you could take over?"  
  
One of the adults nodded. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She stood in Keannae's place and stirred the cooking.  
  
"And Taka, make sure that Washi doesn't hurt himself with the knife," Keannae said, looking at the other adult, then at the boy. "Remember what happened last time when you weren't watching?"  
  
Taka had short black hair that reached behind his neck. His eyes were also black. Washi, the boy who looked about twelve, had brown hair that reached to his shoulder. His eyes were dark blue like Tori's.  
  
Keannae left the kitchen and told Kurama to follow her to her room.  
  
"Keannae," Kurama said, "those people there, were they one family?"  
  
"No," Keannae said. "Tori is Taka's wife. Washi is Tori's little brother. Tori and Taka help me watch everyone else here."  
  
Kurama frowned. It was like...Keannae was the one who had to watch all the orphans with Taka's and Tori's help.  
  
Keannae went into her room, Kurama followed. Keannae took something out from the drawers and gave it to Kurama. It was an envelope. One of those big, yellow envelopes. Kurama took it and was about to open it, but stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Keannae asked him.  
  
"What if Jenn didn't want me to open this?" he asked.  
  
"And what if she does?" Keannae said.  
  
Kurama looked back at the envelope. He could feel there was something in it.  
  
Keannae sighed. "Kurama..." she said. "I want to tell you something I told no one here...You see...Remember how Jenn wanted us to bury it with her? Well...the night after we buried her, I'm sure she entered my dreams. She told me to get the envelope out and give it to you."  
  
Kurama looked at Keannae. He could tell she wasn't lying, so he sighed and carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper. There was a picture on it. A picture of Jenn and his mother...There was something written under it.  
  
"'We Miss You'," Kurama said, reading what it said at the bottom. "This was supposed to be mailed to me..."  
  
Keannae nodded.  
  
Kurama looked up at Keannae and smiled. "Thank you for giving this to me," he said.  
  
Keannae smiled. "No problem. Keep it."  
  
"Everyone!" Tori shouted from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Come on, Kurama." Keannae walked out of the room and back to the kitchen.  
  
Kurama put the picture back in the envelope and brought it to his room. He saw Yusuke and Hiei still there. "You guys," Kurama said, "dinner's ready."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei looked at him, then at each other. Then they ran both raced out the door. Kurama placed the envelope on the table and followed them.  
  
Everyone that lived in the house was already at the dinner table. Kurama frowned. There was only about twelve people. Were they the oly survivors? Kurama sat at the table beside Neko. Then everyone began to eat.  
  
After a while, the food was gone, and it was time for the dessert. Neko got off her chair and went to the kitchen. She came back out with a tray of rice balls. Kurama wasn't sure if he wanted smile. Jenn really loved rice balls, so rice balls reminded him of Jenn. But he just smiled and took one.  
  
Dinner and dessert was all done, so everyone went to their rooms to sleep. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama went to their room, but none of them went to sleep.  
  
"So...Now what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Go to sleep."  
  
"I'm not sleepy." Yusuke looked at Kurama, who sitting quietly on his bed. "Watcha thinking about, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama looked up at his friends and smiled. "Nothing really."  
  
"You're thinking about something, fox," Hiei said. "Why don't you tell Yusuke?"  
  
Kurama sighed. "All right...Even if this may be impossible, I want to find a way to bring Jenn and the others back to life."  
  
"Yep, that's impossible," Yusuke said. "Wait...We could ask Koenma."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I think Koenma's already reached the limit. But I think I know a way..."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hiei said. "Tell us."  
  
"A time priestess I know," he said. "Maybe she could--"  
  
"Bring Keiko and the others back to life?" Yusuke asked, sounding excited and disgusted. "It would be cool, but seeing Keiko rise from the grave would be...wrong."  
  
"He's got a point," Hiei said.  
  
"No, not bringing them back to life," Kurama chuckled. "But to send us to the past. Maybe before we agreed to do this mission."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei were quiet.  
  
"Hey," Yusuke said, "Keannae said an army of demons came by here and that's why this place is all wrecked up. When we were fighting, didn't an army of demons flee?"  
  
"Hn. Yes," Hiei said. "Yes! That army and all!"  
  
Kurama nodded. "We could either go back to when we first agreed to this mission. Or we could go back to where we were fighting that army."  
  
"And if we didn't go do that mission, that army wouldn't have come here. But they would've continued to attack the Makai," Hiei said.  
  
"I think I know what to do," Kurama said. "But first, we have to find the priestess. I think she should be in the Makai."  
  
The three boys left the house and went to the Makai. Hiei told Keannae through telepathy where they were going. Keannae kept trying to tell Hiei to stay, but he went to the Makai with Yusuke and Kurama anyways.  
  
There, in the Makai, they found the time priestess. They asked her to send her to the past. They told her what year, what day, and what time they were about to agree to do the mission. She did so, and sent them to the past.  
  
...............  
  
Koenma kept asking Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama to go to the Makai for a mission, but they kept refusing.  
  
"Go find someone else for this mission," Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes. We'd rather be spending time with our friends than to go to missions all the time."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Koenma stared at all of them in confusion. "But--"  
  
"No!" Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama left Rekai and went back to Ningenkai to see their friends. Yusuke went to see Keiko and his mom, Hiei went to see Keannae, Yukina and...Kuwabara, and Kurama went to see Jenn and his mother.  
  
.........  
  
"Yusuke?" Keiko blinked when she saw him. "Why are you here? I thought you had to go to a mission."  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "Yeah, but I refused. I wanted to spend more time with you and ma. And besides, who knows what would happen if I left you and ma for a couple years."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
.........  
  
"So, Hiei, watcha dong here instead of that mission?" Keannae asked.  
  
"Yeah, shrimp," Kuwabara said. "I thought you were in the Makai for a mission and human like me isn't allowed to go to."  
  
"Hn. I refused."  
  
Keannae and Kuwabara looked at him in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to spend more time with someone..." he answered. He looked at Keannae and smiled.  
  
He turned to Yukina and walked over to her. "Yukina..." he said. "I just want to say that...I'm the one you've been looking for...I am your brother..."  
  
Yukina stared at him. Tears began to stream down her face and turn into gems. She hugged Hiei and cried on him. "Thank you...for telling me, oniisan..."  
  
......... Kurama entered his house. He saw inside Jenn sitting on the floor, reading a book, and his mother cooking in the kitchen. No one heard him come in. He walked over to Jenn who still hasn't noticed him.  
  
"Um...Jenn?"  
  
Jenn looked up from her book and saw Kurama. "Um...Hi," she said. "I thought you were in the Makai. What're you doing here?" she said in a whispered.  
  
"Shuichi?" Shiori walked out of the kitchen and saw Kurama standing there. "I thought you were at that camp."  
  
Kurama shook his head and smiled. "Well, I didn't have to go if I didn't want to. So I refused. I wanted to spend more time with you two before...anything else happened."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tori = Bird  
  
Taka = Hawk  
  
Washi = Eagle  
  
Okay...I'm done! It wasn't that good, but I liked it! And so did Keannae. Do you? Please review! 


End file.
